Moments in Time
by minato-raiden
Summary: A one-shot collection. Condemned: What Mitsuru is.
1. Closet

**Do I really need a disclaimer? It's called _fan_fiction for a reason.**

Closet

"Hey, Mitsuru, could you bring me the ladder?" Akihiko asked. It was June 6th, 2009, and Junpei, Yukari, and -most importantly- Minato, their leader, had left for the night. Therefore, Mitsuru proclaimed that no matter _how_ bored Akihiko was, they couldn't go to Tartarus. Because of the lack of things to do, Akihiko, having finished his homework, thought that they should play a game- Monopoly, the game on the top shelf, to be exact.

"Fine, fine. I'm coming." Mitsuru curtly replied.

"Make sure to leave the door open; the lock broke. It can only be opened from the outside." Akihiko noted.

"Got it. And here's the ladder." Mitsuru said.

Unfortunately, by some sick twist of fate -actually, Fuuka entering the building- the door shut. And locked them inside.

"I got it!" Akihiko shouted.

"Uhh...Akihiko...we have a problem." Mitsuru muttered.

"What kind of problem?" Akihiko asked, suspicion laced in his voice.

"The door shut." Mitsuru mumbled.

A string of profanities could be heard from Akihiko.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"When will SOMEONE open the door?" Akihiko shouted, annoyed.

"Akihiko, it's only been fifteen minutes. You can't expect Fuuka to notice we're missing THAT fast." Mitsuru reasoned.

"Yes, I can. Now-" Akihiko started.

"Sit. Down. NOW." Mitsuru commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Akihiho stuttered, sitting down and assuming the fetal position.

As the ladder fell to the ground, Mitsuru, frightened and screaming, jumped into Akihiko's lap and squishing against him.

"Mitsuru, could you...um...get off my lap?" Akihiko asked, blushing and trying to push Mitsuru off.

But Mitsuru quickly dozed off in Akihiko's lap, beginning to snuggle with him- or in her sleepy mind, the bundle of warmth.

Because he realized that no, Mitsuru would NOT be getting off him, he laid down and went to sleep- on top of Mitsuru.

_Three hours later..._

"OH MY GOD!! MITSURU AND AKIHIKO ARE GOING OUT!!"

The sleeping "couple" would have a lot of explaining to do the next morning.

**THE END**

A/N: Hello, this is Raiden! This is going to be a collection of Persona 3 one-shots. If you have a theme request and want to see it here, please post it in a review! If you want a pairing, go on my profile and vote! And I'm leaving who said that Mitsuru and Akihiko are going out to the imagination...


	2. Confidence

A/N: Yay! I got 5 reviews! Thanks for reviewing! Now to reply to them...

**Shara Sherenia- **Here's your pairing request!

**Lil-creator- **I love AkiMitsu too! They're just SO cute together! ShinjiFuuka friendship coming next!

**Exhile87- **I was thinking that if I was stuck in a closet, I'd be OOC too. And them not calling Mitsuru and Akihiko senpai was out of shock.

**Mr. Thumbsup- **Thanks!

**Ming Yun- **I was thinking Yukari when I put that comment there. And Mitsuru was tired. Really tired. What from, though, I won't say.

People, can you give me theme ideas? It'll get these done faster. Thanks. Now...

Do I really need a disclaimer?

Confidence

I watch Yukari walk by me during this autumn day, September 7, 2009. I can tell she's worried, even though she tries not to let it show; I have that ability. As for me, Minato Arisato, I'm calm because I know we can take on Strega at this time and win; or, at least, get out alive.

"How can you stay so calm?" Yukari asked me.

"I know we can win." I reply.

"How?" She questions.

"We're all powerful, and you're great at healing." I once again reply.

"Oh." She says in mock understanding-I know she doesn't understand- and goes into silence once again.

"So, how's school been going?" She asks me, trying to strike up conversation.

"Good, I've been top of the class." I comment.

"Wow! How do you do it?" She queries.

"I study when we don't go to Tartarus." I reply.

"Yeah. Have you met any friends?" She interrogates.

"Yep. A lot of them." I spoke.

"Could you tell me their names? I might recognize a couple of them."

"Well, I'm friends with everyone in SEES, Kazushi and Yuko-they're on the swim team, Hidetoshi and Chihiro-they're in student council, Kenji-the one in our class, Keisuke- he's in art club, Maiko-the girl at the shrine, Akinari-he goes to the shrine on Sundays, and the old couple at the bookstore, among others." I replied.

"Wow, you know a lot of people." She said.

"I know."

"So, how do you know that we'll be fine?" Yukari asked.

"I know because I have you." I whispered, then kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks." She muttered, blushing.

"Welcome." I replied.

We walked to class, her confidence boosted and my spirits risen.


	3. Tomorrow

**A/N:** Yay! More reviews! Time to reply...

lil-creator: Glad you liked it! Here's your ShinjiFuu friendship!

Fuuka: Raiden-chan doesn't own Persona 3. But she does own the story. And a copy of the game.

Warning: Angsty-ness and death.

Tomorrow

The first day she went into Tartarus she thought she wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

Fuuka Yamagishi, fueled only by sheer determination, searched and searched.

Finally, Minato fount her, and led her and his friends downstairs.

Together they fought the Emperor and Empress.

This is where their story began.

A punk, a senior, rejoined the group.

He fought with skill, and valor, and trust.

But yet after and before he clutched at the air, the ground, _somewhere,_ for support.

Shinjiro Aragaki was slowly dying on the inside.

Fuuka held the dying teen as she rushed for the hospital.

A terminal illness is what the doctors claimed.

But he knew, but she knew, that it was more than that.

Betrayal. His own psyche, his persona was betraying him.

Castor ripped into his lungs, into his heart.

He coughed as he held onto his pillar, Fuuka.

After, they walked out as if nothing happened.

They went to the shrine and prayed for Castor to stop.

Shinjiro, thrashing, crying, was lost.

_Blood, flesh, death, revenge_ he was lost.

But then his pillar came through it all.

_Hope, hope_ for a better time.

He asked if they could hang out for a day.

He knew it was his last, but he didn't tell.

She complied as they went to stores, restaurants, and karaoke.

Then he said goodbye and left for the station.

As the bullet went through, he didn't shed a tear.

"Aki, take care of him..." he said, _and her too,_ he thought.

And as she cried, as he fell to the ground, he said:

"This is how it should be..." _Goodbye, everyone._

A young man, Shinjiro Aragaki, age 17.

Died of "gang violence," a shot to the heart.

And as his green-eyed pillar cried for him,

He knew that night that for him, there was no tomorrow.


	4. Death

**A/N: **I got another review! And I only posted the last one a couple of hours ago! :) Time to reply...

Mr. Thumbsup- I thought that one turned out pretty cute too.

Minato: Raiden doesn't own Persona 3. Or me. Yukari owns me. Got it?

Death

Ten years ago, I first looked Death in the face. His grey hair and young face would make you think he was a teenager when in fact, he was as old as Time herself. A young robot-girl, who I would later learn was named Aegis, sealed him in me.

Two hours later, I learned my parents died.

I was sent to live with my aunt, Mrs. Rivers, my uncle, Mr. Rivers, and my cousin, Hannah. These relatives were from my dad's side; he was American. I had a pretty normal life, going to a public elementary school, when two years later, I returned home to find a murderer with a gun in my relatives' house over my aunt and uncle's bloody, bruised bodies. He then tried to shoot me, but instead, everything went white with the exception of a black-haired, blue-eyed baby, and the man died. They say I killed him. I don't remember, but I think I didn't.

After this, I received a phone call on my cellphone saying that a woman kidnapped my cousin, Hannah, and that the police didn't know where she was. So after this, I was sent to my grandparents', my dad's parents', house.

I lived there for about a year, going to a private school, when I walked home one day to see a blue-eyed, black-haired infant. I presumed he was around the age of 3. But when I looked back after crossing the road, he had disappeared. Later that night, I was poisoned by my grandfather and sent to the hospital. He died shortly afterwards, after I saw the infant again in that same white flash; except this time, I was laying on a bed.

So me and my grandmother lived together for another year, me going to that same private school and getting a job; her working as a nanny. I often arrived home to an empty house, so I grabbed her cookbook and made my own food. On that same day that my parents, aunt and uncle, and grandfather died, I found my grandmother lying on the couch, dead, with a knife in her heart. A white flash appeared again; I saw the four-year old black-haired, blue-eyed toddler. He walked up to me, kissed my hand, and disappeared. It turns out that my grandmother was going to stab me with that same knife that was lodged in her heart.

At this point, the police claimed that they could charge me with murder, so I walked with them willingly to the car. We drove off to the police station, where I sat in jail with a brown-haired, grey-eyed girl.

"Hannah? Is that you?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah, yeah. Hannah Rivers, age 15. That's me alright. Why?" She asked.

"I'm Minato Arisato. Your cousin, remember?" I queried.

"Minato, Minato... oh right! Mina! What brings you here?" She questioned.

"They think I killed your parents, grandpa, and grandma. But I didn't." I replied.

"Then who was it?" Hannah questioned, suspicious.

"This kid with black hair and blue eyes. He always shows up before or after they die." I replied.

"Oh."

Some time after, the police came and got me to question me.

"Did you kill your aunt?" The first policeman asked me.

"No." I solemnly mumbled.

"Did you kill your uncle?" He asked me.

"No." I replied.

The interrogation continued like this for an hour before they concluded that no, I didn't kill any of them, and sent me to my only remaining relatives, these ones on my mom's side, Mr. Yashiro, Mrs, Yashiro, and Hikari, my uncle, aunt, and cousin, respectively.

I lived with them for five years, the growing young boy with the black hair and the blue eyes occasionally stopping by, when my guardians tried to shoot me.

The last I remember of that moment was being transported to a velvet room.

"You're safe here, child." I heard a creepy voice say.

"Next time we meet, you will know your power," I heard another voice command.

Afterwards, I woke up to see the nine-year old boy help me up. The three of them, my relatives, were dead. So I quickly got on the phone and registered in Gekkoukan High School, in Iwatodai, where I used to live.

I got on the train as the young boy disappeared. The world went dark and ominous as I stepped off the train; my hidden hour came to life. I arrived in my dorm after a nice walk; but then I saw the boy. He spoke for the first time and I listened; we were going to become friends soon.

"Who's there?" I heard someone shout.

As the scene unfolded, I said thing when I must, and I found my dorm room.

I soon found my power, the velvet room, Tartarus, and good friends.

So today on December 2, 2009, I am not afraid as I stare Death in the face; he is my friend, and I am his.


	5. Sketch

**A/N:** I have over 500 hits! :) And in other news... Another review! Time to reply (again)...

lil-creator: yeah, that was from Minato's point of view. And glad you liked the stories!

Ryoji: Raiden-sama owns Persona 3 :)

Yukari: (stomps on Ryoji's foot)

Ryoji: OWW!! What was that for?

Yukari: Raiden DOESN'T own Persona 3.

Ryoji: But she owns a copy of it... and in my opinion she owns Persona 3: FES.

Raiden: NO! I DON'T OWN THAT THING! ATLUS DOES! KEEP IT! But give me the original Persona 3...

Sketch

"Why, why did you have to go?" Junpei asked the air, sobbing. "Why Chidori, why?" He wailed. As he opened Chidori's sketchbook and flipped to the first page, he saw something he would never forget. She had drawn him.

He flipped to the next page, then the next, and the one after; all the pictures were of him. Him smiling, him having fun, him joking; but the final picture was what shocked him most. He was crying in that picture, over someone, and very sad. Junpei figured the picture was of him and Chidori when he died, but then he thought it couldn't be because she had died.

There was a note at the bottom of it that broke his already wounded heart into pieces, then repaired it again. It said:

_I know I won't live to see tomorrow, so I want to say this now: _

_I love you, Junpei Iori, with all of my heart._

_Go and find your happiness for me._

_Only then can I rest in peace._

_-Chidori_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Two months and a few days later, Junpei finally reclaimed his happiness. Nyx was gone, and so was he. And now, he and Chidori could (and would) watch the world together, hand in hand.


	6. Face Down

**A/N: **Hello! I think I've replied to all my reviews (not sure though...).

Face Down

He laid on the ground, covered in sweat and convulsing. Blood ran down his mouth and chin as he prayed that Castor would stop. A pierce in his chest and a sudden lack of air mentally notified him that he wasn't going _anywhere _tonight.

"Shinjiro, where are you? It's time to go!" Minato shouted from downstairs.

_Crap, he can't see me like _this_... _"I'm not feeling well!" He coughed. "Go on without me!" the dying teen finished.

"I'll stay with him." Akihiko commanded from downstairs. "You'll be fine, right?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes, sempai. Go help him." Minato replied.

_If there's one person worse than Arisato seeing me it's __**him.**_ "Go Aki! I'm fine!" Shinjiro pleaded.

"It's no use. They're already gone." Akihiko replied from behind the door. "I'm coming in!"

Just then, Castor decided that Shinjiro wasn't suffering enough, so he made him remove all of the contents of his stomach. Just when Akihiko was coming in.

--(Akihiko's POV)--

It was obvious when I came in that no, Shinji was _not_ fine. Covered in blood and puking up all of the contents of his stomach, someone would have thought that he was raped or beaten or _something._

I then asked the obvious question. "Shinji, what the **hell** is happening to you?" I stated.

"Castor-" More puking. "-is-" Now just spitting up blood. "-angry." He finished.

"What do you mean?" I asked, desperate to help.

"When Castor's-" He started coughing up blood. I carried him to his bed because he was so weak he couldn't walk.

"As I was saying," Shinji continued, "When Castor's angry, he starts beating me up- from the inside. I can't stop it, Aki."

"Well, I'll come and check on you in an hour. Call me if you need me." Then I left, knowing that Shinjiro had mumbled a yes behind me.


	7. Angels

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing and reading! Next story, which will be a MinaChihi poem-fic... I don't think the last one was so good...

Angels

She looked at him, and ever so shy, hid behind tears when he approached.

Her heart still burned from her last encounter with the other gender.

Her heart still shattered as easily as it did before.

She still wished to hide, to hide behind amber.

He could tell the look in her eyes, the fear in her heart.

He wondered why she was so scared.

But when he tried to help, and delved right in,

a signal in his head, eager, flared.

As they talked and talked, she became less shy,

She became stronger, and she looked him in the eye.

He helped her through her troubled past,

And made a relationship that would forever last.

From shy timid girl to strong-willed woman,

From a male enigma to a kind-hearted boy,

Fate looked upon them, and quietly chuckled,

As she saw the outcome of her toy.

But the strong-willed woman, Chihiro, learned

That not all stories end well.

For her enigmatic love, Minato, was almost dead,

And the woman disappeared for the shy belle.


	8. Guardian

**A/N:** Another poem-fic, this one's MinatoxAigis! (In Aigis's POV)

**Guardian**

I will protect him.

This is not only my duty for society but my choice from my heart.

He is precious to me.

I loved him from the very start.

I watched him on the beach, standing by the waves,

supporting his comrades and having a distant gaze.

He seemed to notice a couple of times,

but I ran away, leaving him in a haze.

One day I decided to meet him and his friends.

I stood on the dock, waiting for him to notice.

The others I shrugged off, perfectly apathetic,

but when it got to him, I ran, having lost my boldness.

He ran after me after telling his friends,

and caught up to me, curious as ever.

I ran up, recognizing him, and made my vow.

"I will always be by your side," I said after.

We fought side by side, and learned and loved

He helped me along in my life

I protected him from danger

and he took me in strife.

That night, the last hour, I didn't know what to do

I couldn't help him, I lost my meaning

But then we all ended up in the starry sky

Without him, and I started screaming.

He told us it's ok, he told us he's fine

And now he stares at me, laying in my lap

I begin to cry, remembering that night

And he comforted me, and took a nap.


	9. Condemned

**A/N: **A rather angsty Mitsuru poem-fic. (I can't do fics right now, only poems T-T (It's a form of writer's block))

Condemned  
She fell to the ground, crying and screaming  
Why did you have to die?  
She wanted to say this wasn't real  
But then that would be a lie.

Her red hair cascaded over her shoulders  
Tears streaming down her face  
She thought that in her heart  
He could never be replaced.

Her father lay there in his own blood  
A shot to the chest that was fatal  
She cried and cried over him  
And there she began to crumble.

She still had a duty to serve  
Why she was still going was unknown  
Eventually she found her reason  
Her father's wish must be known.

But every night under the yellow moon and green sky,  
Where no one could see her but them  
She would collapse and cry and cry  
For this life she was condemned.


End file.
